


Forbidden Love

by Anonymous



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: Forbidden Love, I hate myself, Natural Disasters, Other, Racism, donald trump - Freeform, heck, kill me, this was a bet okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically Donald Trump denying/hiding his feelings for Hurricane José and being stupid I guess.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not saying I hate donald Trump. I’m not saying I like him either. This was for a meme and my friend bet me I wouldn’t write this lmao
> 
> This wasn’t written to offend anyone who was affected by any sort of natural disaster. If you can, please donate to those who need help.

Donald wasn't always this stressed. Before coming president all he really needed to do was promise these people a few things, hold a few children, and pat a few dogs on the head to earn the people of Americas trust. Having a foreign wife also helps get immigrants to vote for him. The only people he should worry about are the social justice warriors who always complain about this "global warming" gibberish. Other than that, things were fine.

Now it was a bit more difficult.

Having to constantly be updated on other countries and having a steady line of paperwork in front of him has given him more than a few gray hairs. His toupee would soon not match the rest of his hair. He should really get it dyed soon. Maybe he should go darker? Brunettes always seem more dominant than blondes anyway. 

His little hands worked away, signing off another paper he skimmed through . It wasn't all that bad today. It's certainly better than most. His morning went smoothly and the person who gave him his cofvefe made it just right. Lots of cream and sugar. Sweet like himself. Hell yeah.

He signs off one more paper before swiveling around in his chair to peek outside through the window. It's nice outside. Maybe he can set up a stunt to get more positive feedback from the press. After all, he needs all he can get considering he just signed ten papers that he didn't exactly read.

"Mr. President!"

Donald nearly jumps in his seat. His assistant Arnold had entered without knocking again.

The president pinches the bridge of his button nose between his fingers. He hates this guy. He probably came here illegally too. Hopefully one of the papers he signed will get this crook out of here.

"Mr. Arnold I told you so many times NOT to just barge in here. How many times have I told you not to do that?" He waits for the scrawny man to answer.

"Sir I've just been informed that another hurricane has formed." 

Well shit. 

There goes his plan of going outside. He can't go out there looking all happy while people are living in fear. It's bad publicity.

"What is the name?"

"José."

So he's Mexican.

 

He can't help the burning sensation on his face, and having someone else in the room witnessing his discomfort only allows the dark blush to travel to his ears. He hasn't heard of José in years. Ever since their last fight... things haven't been the same.

Donald had been crushing on the hurricane for decades. He was a goner when he looked into the eye of the beautiful storm.

He wouldn't have been so ashamed if the hurricane was named something else. Like Brad...or Chad...something tasteful...like Donald. Donald would be a great name for a hurricane.

But no. Of course José had to have a Mexican name. Ironically being that he's known for wanting to build a massive wall between the United States and Mexico. It's just his luck that his one and only love was José.

He had been waiting for this day his whole life. Now is his chance to confess his love to the raging clouds. To finally have the chance to feel the force of the storm. 

Donald had been dreaming of this moment. He could barely contain himself as he orders Arnold out of the room.

This is it. He can finally see his love.

The hurricanes will surely cause some damage, which makes it easy to have an excuse to fly out there and "give support" as his PR agent Tiffany told him.

 

~~~~~

 

Flying it to see Florida was the easy part.

The hard part was getting alone time with José.

He could see the storm miles away from the shore. The yellow haired man shivers with delight. His eye candy swirling with such magnificence is making his stomach flutter.

Maybe one day they’ll be together...

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it so quick bc it was 2 am and I thought to myself:  
> “Am I really going to write Donald/Hurricane José smut? Is this what I’m going to be known for?” And just wrapped it up real quick.


End file.
